The Player (GORN)
Summary The Player (name never actually given) is the playable character of the 2017 ultra-violent gladiator simulator game GORN. Virtually nothing is known about the Player, outside of the fact that they are a gladiator and that they are presumably working under some Roman-style dictatorship for entertainment. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Unknown Origin: GORN VR Gender: Likely male (There are no female fighters in the game) Age: Unknown, likely late 20s to early 30s (If most of his peers are anything to go by) Classification: Gladiator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (As skilled with hand-to-hand combat as with weapons) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can rip off fellow Gladiators limbs and heads with his bare hands, and even crush their skulls in only a few hits also barehanded. Said Gladiators are also comparable, if not superior to him durability wise, as they can take hits from giant maces to the head and still keep going. Can also break through what seems to be iron armor with a few punches. Also has access to massive maces, flails and hammers that can crush skulls in single casual hits, and even weaker and smaller weapons like throwing knives, arrows launched from a bow or swords can still easily bash in or completely pop heads in single shots) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Based on real life gladiators, the Player should be one of the most highly conditioned athletes on the planet at the very low end, and likely enhanced to a far higher degree due to his superhuman nature at the high end) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Can rip heads off with little effort, can dual-wield weapons that would be incredibly hard for even peaked real life humans to use effortlessly, can send other Gladiators flying dozens of meters with various weapons and can also pick up said Gladiators, who are incredibly muscular and likely heavy humans, with a single arm and use their bodies as weapons, along with being able to toss them tens of meters into the air as well) Striking Strength: Wall Class (As previously mentioned, even his bare blows are capable of shattering heads, something which becomes exponentially easier with things such as hammers, maces, flails, swords, gauntlets, etc.) Durability: Wall level (Can survive strikes from maces, flails and hammers that can easily crush skulls, although with extreme difficulty. Should also be comparable to the other Gladiators, who can take several hits from said weapons and keep going) Stamina: Extremely high (Can take hits from several deadly weapons and keep fighting, albeit with considerable risk of death. Should also be comparable to his fellow Gladiators, who can continue fighting or simply moving despite having all their limbs removed, their heads partially crushed and their eyes popped out) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with some of his weapons, several meters to several tens of meters with throwing knives and grappling hook gauntlets, likely at least several tens of meters with bow and arrow Standard Equipment: Rocks, Boulders, Spiked Mace, Sword, Armor-Breaker hammer, Flail, Spear, Rapier, Greatsword, Great Flail, Bow and arrow, Battleaxe, Greataxe, Nunchucks, Chainblade, Staff, Greathammer, Throwing Knives, Throwing Shields, Tomahawk, Bats, and various Caestuses (Gauntlets) *Caestuses: Iron Fist, Claws, Grapple Hook, Throwing Knives, Crossbow, Crab Claws *Has also shown use of Badgers as weapons, but only when grabbing them during the Badgermancer fight Intelligence: Unknown, likely Below average to Average (Has skill over a wide variety of different weapons and fighting styles associated with said weapons. However, if he is to be comparable to his peers, he could be extremely stupid, refusing to back down even when all his limbs have been chopped off) Weaknesses: Possibly below average intelligence, though otherwise none notable Feats: *Has defeated tens if not hundreds of gladiators by himself *Has defeated the Goliath, the Berserker, the Fencer, Achilles, the General, the Badgermancer, the Giant and Mitch, and the Crab Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gladiators Category:GORN Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9